Elaina's and Alistairs future
by Lavinia Luscious
Summary: the two grey wardens now betrothed start to prepare for the new life together
1. Elainas Secret

I don't own anything from bioware besides my character.

After the celebrations and festivities winded down, there was quietness all across Denerim; now they were preparing for a Royal Wedding.

Alistair was in his bed chambers pacing back and forth, wondering why Elaina was looking awfully pale lately.

Then all of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Alistair spoke, then by the quick turn of the doorknob in walks the chambermaid.

Good Morning Ser how are you today? Oh I'm feeling great how's Elaina today is she is still pale looking!

The chambermaid giggled and said well she has been rather in a glowing mood lately.

Alistair looks at her puzzled, and the chambermaid said "oh ser it's an expression don't worry about it you will get it when the time comes".

She quickly exited his bedchambers, and shut the door as she left; Alistair left and rushed right over to Elaina's bedchambers to see how his betrothed was doing.

When he got there he heard some noises like vomiting and he walked right in and said so wedding jitters eh.

Elaina looked up quickly and said oh yeah, and he said don't worry we will have a lovely life together. She said oh I have been waiting to marry you since the day I met you; he chuckles and said what does that mean.

Elaina said the day we met in Ostagar; when I ran into you I said to myself I'm going to marry that handsome man.

Alistair rubbed his hands through his hair, and red started to appear all over his face. Yeah well I couldn't help but stare at your bottom, through the whole trip through the Korcari Wilds. When I saw you tear into your first darkspawn, and the aftermath of you covered in blood with that seductive I'm going to kill you look. Well that's when I knew I either had to hold my composure or ravish you in front of Daveth or Jory.

Elaina laughed yeah that would have been a sight; I could hear jory now is this part of our initiation too!

Well from the looks that Daveth was giving you it looked like he was thinking the same thing I was HA HA.

Elaina looked at Alistair and said; well I wouldn't have touched him at all; not even with a ten foot pole. Even if all the darkspawn killed the good looking men on earth; and he was left.

Well anyways my dear, I came here to tell you something; I read into the taint thing; and realized that we could actually have children after all. Elaina was thinking to herself yeah well I think I found that one out on my own before you told me.

Elaina looked at him and said well I am going to lie down for a bit, all this puking has gotten me rather parched.

Alistair headed for the door, and as he opened the door he said by the way Teagan is coming today to talk about the wedding preparations. So I will come and wake you when he gets here, Elaina nodded and got into her bed.

Soon as Alistair stepped out he saw wynne making her way to Elaina's room, he started to walk and soon as he passed he noticed a very odd look on wynne's face.

He didn't think anything of it, and continued on his way.

Just as Elaina was going to sleep she heard Wynne talking through the door, she said" Can I come in!"

Elaina got up and said you can come in; Wynne came in and shut the door quick. Elaina was looking at her like she knew what she had been hiding for the past 2 months.

So I see you are rather pale, and vomiting for the past month, when will you tell Alistair?

Elaina said real quick how did you know? Oh I know wynne chuckles don't worry dear I won't say anything. But I would tell Alistair though; he is worried about the fact that you two might not be able to have children.

Elaina looked at wynne and said go get Alistair NOW! I will tell him now

Wynne looked at her and said I will go get him be right back.


	2. Alistair a father

As wynne walked down the hallway she saw Alistair stand there; talking to Arl Eamon

Teagan will be here in the next few hours, he is preparing himself

Oh ok! Alistair said

So how is your betrothed Alistair? Elaina is sick she has been vomiting for the past 2 months, I think its wedding jitters.

Arl Eamon had that look on his face when he heard, well I think its more than that as he laughed

Oh Wynne is their something you need? Alistair I think you should come with me, Elaina needs to tell you something.

Alistair with that puzzled look on his face he said Oh Ok, As Alistair walked away Eamon winked at wynne which meant he knows that Elaina is going to be changing his life for the better, and that he knew that she was with child.

As Alistair, walked into the bedroom of Elaina's he noticed that she didn't have a very good look on her face.

Elaina looked up and saw him and said Alistair I think you should sit down for what I'm about to tell you would probably need to sit.

Alistair I don't have wedding jitters? Oh then what is it then, Well this may come a shock to you but, the reason why I have been vomiting for the last 2 months is because "sigh" I am going to have your child.

Alistair looked with his eyes wide open, and he hopped up and took ahold of Elaina and said Really A baby, Oh my love I guess the taint didn't work on you fast enough, when did it happen when did you get pregnant.

I have been pregnant a month after we consummated our love for each other in your tent. I didn't want to tell you cause you have enough on your mind, but Wynne didn't think it would matter.

Alistair reached down cupped his hands around her head, and kissed her deeply. Oh maker this is wonderful news. I shall go tell Eamon right away.

When Alistair closed the door to Elainas bed chamber he shouted" I'm going to be a father did you hear that everyone. Elaina and Wynne laughed, because of the joy that had overtooken Alistair; well my child what shall you name your child, after he /she is born.

Elaina said Alistair jr. if a boy, and if it's a girl I was going to name if after a special friend.

Oh who is that Wynne said?

Elaina looked up and said You Wynne.

Oh Elaina that would honor me so much, to have your child named after me.

As Alistair got done telling the whole castle that he was going to be a father; he ran up to Elaina's room he stopped to knock.

He heard her say come in so in he walked, after closing the door behind him. He had that look on his face like he got hit with the arm of a darkspawn.

What is it my Love? Oh I'm just wondering what kind of father I will be!

Elaina looked up at him and walked over to give him a hug. She said you will be a great father; and if I hear you say that one more time I will use you for target practice.

He looked down , and lifted her face ; and said your desire is my command.


End file.
